


One Snooze Too Many

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Morning After, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Heya! I know I haven't been updating very much recently. This was just a little blurb a friend helped suggest to me since I'm stuck in block land. It might not be great but it IS better than nothing. Hope you all enjoy!





	One Snooze Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I know I haven't been updating very much recently. This was just a little blurb a friend helped suggest to me since I'm stuck in block land. It might not be great but it IS better than nothing. Hope you all enjoy!

_BEEP BEEP BE-_

Click. 

…

_BEEP BEEP BE-_

Click. 

.......

Angela lost count by the time she actually managed to open her eyes. The sun was pouring through her window, brighter than it usually did, almost blinding her from the thin curtains. Something just didn’t quite add up right in her brain while she scanned the room. 

Eventually, her eyes fell on the clock on her bedside table, and her eyes got wide. 

“Eight thirty-seven… _Scheiße!!_ ” 

Roughly rolling out of bed, Angela almost immediately regrets the loss of warmth not only from the blankets but from a warm arm draped over her. A soft chuckle came from behind her as she desperately reached her closet for a turtleneck. She turned back around to see a bundle of brown hair moving and giggling, eventually breaking out into full-blown laughter. “Hana!” She snapped as she found a bra as well. “Why didn’t you wake me?” 

Hana grinned as she watched a practically bare Angela try to desperately get dressed, smiling as she fumbled with the bra clips. “I couldn’t bother you, Angie. You just looked so cute laying there with all those bites all over you.” 

Despite being used to Hana’s behavior, Angela’s cheeks still flushed a deep pink as she pulled her turtleneck over her head, her hair poofing out afterward. “I have a board meeting this morning, Liebe. I can’t be late! You should have woken me up when my alarm went off…” She slowly got lower in volume, blushing at even the small marks she could see on her thighs while she looked for pants. Hana really was a troublemaker.

“Pff, screw the board meeting” Hana’s voice was right behind her now. She wrapped her arms around Angela’s midsection and was pushing them into her turtleneck. “What’s so important that you gotta be there for? I say we have round three instead.” 

“Hana!” Angela exclaimed, turning around before Hana could start on the kissing. She gave a strong pout while Hana gave a sly little grin, hands now snaking up her back. Angela pulled away before she got to her bra, huffing with a bit of a blush as she did. “Hana, really now. You know just because you don't have to work as often does not mean i can shrug responsibilities as often…” 

“I was only teasing” Hana responded as she retreated back to the bed, smiling while Angela bustled around the room. 

She got as far as her khakis and socks before she realized that tidying herself up in the bathroom was a necessary evil before she did anything else. She left the door open, as to consummate conversation should Hana desire. Glancing out a time or two, she merely saw Hana just staring back at her, some kind of starred gaze in her eyes. Angela rolled her own and brushed out her hair to get the friction-made tangles out of it. Maybe she should have showered again. 

Hana leaned against her palms for a moment, smiling at Angela in the bathroom before piping up. “You know, I really just didn’t want to bother you. You look so cute when you’re sleeping, regardless on if you’ve been roughed up the night before or not. I figured a few more minutes couldn’t hurt.” 

Angela paused her make up for a moment, turning back to Hana. The genuine smile on her face was telling Angela that she was explaining the truth and her intentions were pure. For that, Angela gave her a smile back before finishing the eyeliner on her other eye. She zipped up her makeup bag and moved out to the bedroom once more, bending down and giving Hana a big kiss on her lips, leaving a smudge of peach lipstick on them. “You’re sweet when you just want to admire me, Liebe,” Angela commented. “But I still shouldn’t be late because you love me so much.” 

Hana beamed up at Angela with a cheeky little grin, pulling her back down for a flurry of kisses. It caused Angela to laugh, even if her foundation was getting a little smudged. She eventually got hold of her attacker’s face, giving her one more peck on the forehead. “Behave” She smiled. 

“No promises” Hana grinned. 

Angela gave her an over exaggerated eye roll but was still smiling anyway. “You won’t do anything. Thank you for a fun night, and letting me get a few minutes of extra sleep.” Angela said, a happy tone in her voice. Despite the rude delay and awakening, she still felt mildly at ease with the situation. Unfortunately, thanks to the delay, she’d have to deal with hospital coffee earlier than usual. After grabbing her phone and sliding it in her pocket, she moved to the wall and slid on her clogs, looking back to Hana and giving her a warm gaze that turned into a sly smirk. “I think you have more bites than me.” 

“What?” Hana became momentarily distracted, looking down at herself as Angela was laughing. She made her way down the hallway, to the wall hook that held her keys and her purse. She turned back around to see a sliver of the dresser and Hana digging through it for a shirt, be it her own or one of Angela’s larger ones. She held back a giggle at the sight before opening the door. She thought of what Hana said, even if she was kidding.

“She’s right… Why do I have to be at that meeting…” She leaned against the door and had a thoughtful gaze for a moment or two before a cheeky grin spread across her face as she observed Hana from afar. A plan slowly developed in her mind as she pulled her phone out. 

_DR. ZIEGLER to Surgical Department Heads  
08:53 - My car has broken down this morning. I won’t be able to attend the board meeting. Discuss what you may need and I will comment at a later time._

She shoved her phone into her purse before the messages had a chance to blow her up and distract her. Despite that, she still heard the intense buzzing as she kicked off her shoes without a care, forcing down giggles in an attempt to seem more enticing. As the all-too-familiar sly smirk formed on her face, she could see Hana turning around in the absence of the door opening, a confused expression over her features while Angela herself approached.

“Hey, Liebe? On second thought… “

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this was just a short little blurb. Helpful for writing something while not necessarily forcing myself to update things that I want to be good and take time. I do hope you guys enjoy and hopefully, if not soon then after graduation, I should be back on top of everything. Thanks for reading and comments and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
